Written Secrets
by Untold Harmony
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even her, and that's perfectly fine thank you very much! Hermione just never thought Harry would find out about it. [One-Shot]


Magic bound her.

Her arms were held together above her head. Her legs were spread wide with invisible shackles on her ankles.

Her chest fell and rose with each shuddering breath as she looked at him.

He was by the foot of her bed looking at her with so much _hunger_ in his eyes. Those usually bright orbs were dark with passion and lust.

"Tell me what you want," he commanded. He laid a hand on her calf and stroked up her bare leg.

Her eyes fluttered close as his touch sent shockwaves to her nerve endings. God, how she wanted him. She wanted him beside her, on top of her, _in_ her. She could feel the sweat coating her body; could feel her nipples tightening as he continued his touch on her skin.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Want." He said again. He was standing to the side of the bed now, towering over her. His hand was now on her bare hip. His fingers stroked closer and closer until his fingertips grazed her inner thigh. She drew a sharp intake of breath when his finger dipped inside of her warmth before quickly withdrawing again.

"You!" She cried. Her hips lifted in desperation as her core wept to be touched again.

His long index finger stroked her centre. Her wetness coated his finger before he slipped the digit inside of her once more. Her long, breathy moan made him smile. She was always so responsive to his touch. He could feel her tightening around his finger as he pumped. Her legs were hopelessly thrashing, desperate to be released from their bindings so she could ride his hand.

He bent down to lick and bite her ear.

"Do you like that?" He whispered. He inserted another finger into her and she mewled. "Do you like feeling trapped and helpless? Do you like being _tied up_ while I have my way with you, you witch?"

Her shallow gasps of breath alerted him that she was close to the precipice. He withdrew his hand sharply and gripped her thigh. She groaned below him at the loss of sensation.

"I won't let you cum until you answer me, love," he said with a small smile. "Now _tell me_," he commanded.

"Yes! Yes! I _love_ being tied up by you! Now _please_," she moaned in anguish. He smiled before bending down and kissing her fiercely on her lips. She responded with equal fervor. He broke their liplock and trailed kisses up her neck as his fingers moved closer back to her core. He peppered the side of her face with kisses and drew her ear into his mouth again as he sunk two fingers into her.

They both groaned. His mouth bit and nipped on her earlobe as his fingers brought her close to the brink once again.

Higher and higher he helped her climb.

At the very top, when he felt her tighten around his fingers and take a shuddering breath, he whispered into her ear.

"Cum for me."

Those three words pushed her over the edge and she was falling. Her mouth opened in a scream and she shouted his name.

"Henry!"

* * *

"Hermione? Did you hear me?"

Red-faced, Hermione lifted her eyes from the screen of her laptop to see her fiancé looking at her expectantly by the door. Harry Potter was waiting for her answer. He had an eyebrow quirked at her bewildered expression and Hermione tried to stop the blush from spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Harry, what were you saying?" She said. _Keep cool, Hermione_, she thought. She casually closed the lid of her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Hermione focused solely on him.

Harry repeated the question he had asked her three times before. "Do you want to come with me to the Burrow? Ron and the other lads are having a pick-up game of Quidditch and they need a Seeker," Harry replied with a smile. Hermione noticed his old Firebolt grasped tightly in his right hand.

Her eyes darted from the broom in his hand to the laptop on the table.

Quidditch or her fanfiction?

Tough choice.

She stood from her seat and approached Harry. Hermione threaded her hands in his hair and drew him in for a kiss. He wrapped one arm around her waist and fervently returned her affection. "I think I'll pass for today, but thank you for asking," Hermione replied after she drew away. "Win for me," she added with a grin.

Harry withdrew the Golden Snitch from his pocket and smiled slyly. "I've already won, then." He crushed her to his chest and took her lips into another kiss. Hermione laughed as she pulled back, breathless. "I might be late coming home. Ron mentioned wanting to go to the pub after, losing team buys the drinks."

Hermione smiled. "That's no problem. You go have fun. I'll make do for supper."

Harry squeezed her again. "What would you be doing while I'm away?"

Hermione had to avoid looking back to her laptop. "Oh you know, I'll probably just read or do some work," she casually replied. "I have a lot to catch up on," she said. Which was _true_, although it wasn't the work he was aware of.

Harry nodded his head. He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, I'll see you later. Don't miss me too much!"

She laughed. "I love you too. Now go have fun, Mr. Potter! Send my love to the Weasleys," she replied.

He let go of her waist and took a couple of steps back. With one last smile, Harry apparated out of Godric's Hollow with a bang.

Hermione waited a beat before she turned around and headed back to the couch. She took a sip of her steaming mug of tea before laying it down on the coaster. She situated herself comfortably against the pillows and curled her legs underneath. Gently, she picked up her laptop and opened the lid.

Now, where was she…

* * *

It started off innocently enough.

Hermione had always been an avid reader, from grade school, through Hogwarts, and beyond. The first book she ever remembered reading by herself was _Charlotte's Web_. She was so engrossed in the book as a child that she remembered hiding the paperback underneath her pillow to read it well past her bedtime. Now, many years later, Hermione still had her copy of _Charlotte's Web_ tucked away on a shelf in Godric Hollow's vast library.

She was so deeply in love with books that Hermione even made a career out of it. At age twenty-five, Hermione was the youngest ever Librarian of the Ministry of Magic's extensive archives. She had access to _all_ of the magical books she could possibly dream of, from common potions textbooks to incredibly rare and old manuscripts not easily made available to the public. Hermione loved her job almost as must as she loved the books themselves.

She read anything she could get her hands on. Granted, most of her readings when she started at Hogwarts were from its library so she was lacking experience in the genre of fiction. Once she graduated, she was so deeply consumed with her previous job as an Unspeakable that many of her reading materials constituted of obscure manuscripts and research textbooks. It was only recently in the past year that Hermione took a dive into the make believe.

And she fell into the world of _Henry Parker_.

_Henry Parker_ was popular fiction literature that made waves in the magical world _and_ the Muggle world. Reason being was that its author, one Katherine Read or KJ Read as she was known, was a _witch_. Also, the book itself was about the magical world since _Henry Parker_ _was a wizard!_

The plot was simply engaging. Henry John Parker, who was a Hogwarts graduate turned Quidditch pro, was almost killed in flight in front of thousands of witches and wizards during the Quidditch World Cup. They found that his broom was tampered with and cursed. During investigation and because of the curse's unique magical signature, it was found that the person responsible was his old headmaster Anthony Davenport who was presumed dead after his sixth year at Hogwarts.

Secrets were revealed and it turned out that Davenport was jealous of Henry's power. He went to threaten Henry's friends and family and even went so far as to kidnap Henry's best friend Hannah Jade Gardiner. Henry was able to save Hannah but the threat of Anthony Davenport remained at large.

It was no question why the book series was so popular amongst witches and wizards. It had intrigue, it had magic, it had action and adventure, and it even had _romance_ since Henry and Hannah were on their way to love. It was so relatable to them too since the places described where what they knew of the magical world. It was popular amongst Muggles for almost the very same reasons even though they all thought the setting was pure imagination. The Ministry of Magic allowed KJ Read to distribute her work to the Muggles as a cover. Should there be any instances of "magical sightings" in the Muggle world, it could be explained away as just a fan of _Henry Parker_ with a little too much imagination.

Hermione devoured the books. She was a huge fan of Henry and felt that she could relate to Hannah.

Unfortunately, there were only three out of supposedly seven titles currently published.

_Henry Parker and the World He Left Behind_

_Henry Parker and the Girl He Always Loved_

_Henry Parker and the Power He Knows Not_

So, as was typical of Hermione, she went to research when the next book would be released. She also wondered if there were any supplementary texts she could read while waiting. Since Muggles were anticipating the same book, Hermione thought it would be best if she took her research online.

And that was when she was introduced to the world of fanfiction.

Hermione knew what fanfiction was. She remembered reading interviews from published authors about their thoughts on their characters being reused by fans in original stories. What Hermione _didn't_ know was how vast the world of fanfiction truly was. She was introduced to the concept of _ships_ and _tropes_, learned what _alphas_ and _betas_ were (both as a trope and the editor kind), and found so many websites dedicated to fanfiction for different TV series, films, and books.

Her research also yielded that _Henry Parker_ fanfiction was the most popular type there was. There were _millions_ of stories, many really well-written ones, about Henry and Hannah's adventures posted online. The fanbase was _huge_ and many set sailed aboard the ship _Harmony_. Hermione learned that that was the _ship_ or "couple name" for Henry and Hannah since they both had a penchant for music and their names started with H. Hermione didn't think it was very clever, but alas. The ship name was set far before she was even a member of the fandom.

Hermione, being Hermione, carefully did her research on the _best_ Harmony fanfiction to read. There was simply too many for her to pick on her own, so she took to online forums and discussion sites to see what people were recommending. She didn't want to waste time on reading just any story. She was a busy, working woman; and while she loved reading she had other things (like her job and, well, _Harry_) that needed her attention. No, Hermione needed to start with the best "fics".

As Hermione read, she found that:

1) Some fanfiction writers were _really_ good writers! She actually wished that the next installment in the series would be like what she had read. Some of the plot points were so believable, the characters so _true_ to themselves, that Hermione had to wonder if the authors were KJ Read in disguise.

2) Smut was _very_ popular. Hermione had read more explicitly rated fanfiction than the rest. The Muggles (she assumed most fanfiction authors were Muggles since witches and wizards were still averse to technology) _really_ tried to push the boundaries of magic. They had so many ideas for curses and potions and spells to animate _this_, or engorge _that_, which they wrote about in fanfiction. She, as an actual witch, was very impressed with their creativity.

And last, Hermione found that:

3) She had ideas of her own which she really, _really_ wanted to write about.

And thus, _WitchyBookworm_ was born online.

Hermione started off easy enough with "one-shots" and "drabble" fics to whet her appetite for writing. She hesitated posting these online at first, but thought to do it eventually. She wanted people to critique her work so she could learn from it. Writing was a great skill to have and Hermione, being Hermione, wanted to master the craft.

When she received positive feedback on her work, Hermione decided it was time she tried writing a multi-chaptered fanfiction story. She knew exactly what she wanted to write about. It was a story _she_ herself would want to read over and over again. After all, Hermione's number one audience was herself. She wrote stories she wanted to read.

She had _every_ intention of telling Harry about her fanfiction writing. Her fiancé already knew that she _read_ these stories so really, it would be no big deal if he knew she _wrote_ them as well. What kept her from telling him was the fact that most of her fanfiction was _smut_. There was no other way to say it. Hermione wrote about sex. Her stories all had adult themes and some very steamy scenes which made her blush as she wrote them and read them after.

She knew Harry would not judge her if he knew. If anything, he would be really proud of her since she had garnered a small following for her fanfiction online. But the thought of Harry _reading_ her writing - her hot, steamy, sexy writing - made Hermione clam up every time he would ask her what current story she had her nose in. She just couldn't do it.

And so there Hermione sat in the home she shared with her soon-to-be-husband. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her mug had been refilled for the third time with her favourite tea.

Hermione's fingers raced over the keyboard as she finished the latest chapter for her story titled _Realize_. It was a "slow-burn", "alternate universe" story of Henry and Hannah coming to terms with their feelings for each other after the threat of Anthony Davenport was no more. The story was in its third act, when the main characters have _finally_ gotten over the "realizing" part and was now well into the _fun_ parts which came after.

Hermione took her mug and sipped. Her eyes darted across her computer screen as she read over what she had written. It was _hot_ and it was perfect. It fit well into her plans for the story and she knew her readers would get a kick out of it too.

Hermione set her mug down and smiled. Oh yes, it was perfect.

* * *

Harry entered the house quietly through the front door. It was well past midnight and he didn't want to wake up Hermione by apparating inside if she was already sleeping. He set the broom down by the wall next to the coat rack. The foyer was dark, but Harry could see light coming from the living room.

"Hermione?" He called out. At hearing no reply, Harry quietly padded across the entryway, past the winding staircase, and towards the living room tucked at the end of the hall. He peeked his head in and saw his beautiful fiancée dozing on the large couch. Her legs were crossed over each other, her head was propped on one of the pillows resting against the seat, and her laptop was perched precariously on her stomach. One hand was still on the keyboard while the other hand was hanging down the side of the couch.

Harry smiled and shook his head. He walked to the couch and removed the laptop from his fiancée. He rested it on the coffee table and removed her reading glasses which laid askewed on her face. He placed them on the coffee table too. Harry gently put one arm behind Hermione and tucked another arm underneath her legs. Without so much as a breath, Harry lifted her sleeping form from the couch.

Instinctively she turned to him. She murmured his name in her sleep and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. He bent down and kissed her forehead as he made his way to their bedroom. Carefully he climbed the stairs with her in his arms. Wandless magic really came in handy when his hands were full, and it took but a whisper from him to open the door to the master suite. He walked to the side of the large bed and another whisper pulled the covers back. He lowered her gently on her side of the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her cheek and whispered.

"I'll be back," he told her sleeping form. She only murmured and snuggled further underneath the blankets.

Harry retraced his steps back to the living room but without her in his arms. He knew how particular Hermione was in keeping their home and he wanted to do a bit of tidying before he joined her in bed. The empty mug was magiced to the kitchen sink. He arranged the pillows on the couch how Hermione liked them and carefully pocketed her glasses. He unplugged the laptop and was about to close the lid when multiple dings stopped him.

At the top right of the computer screen, multiple notifications for new emails kept appearing.

_FanFiction  
__Review: Realize  
__WitchyBookworm, a new review has been posted to your story.  
__Story: Realize Chapter 15 From: Henry_Hannah_4ever_

_FanFiction  
__Story Favourite: Henry_Hannah_4ever just favourited Realize  
__WitchyBookworm, the following member has added your story to his/her favourite story list…_

_FanFiction  
__Story Follower: Henry_Hannah_4ever is now following Realize  
__WitchyBookworm, the following member has added your story to his/her Story Alert subscription…_

Harry's brows wrinkled as he tried to understand what the emails meant from what he saw in the notifications. He knew the name Henry and Hannah since Hermione had told him more than once about her new-found interest with the works of KJ Read. He had even read the first book and was making his way through the second since Hermione liked the series so much. He had to admit, he _enjoyed_ the story of Henry and Hannah. He also knew what fanfiction was since Hermione read them. But the emails…

As Harry contemplated, three more notifications appeared. One was to alert _WitchyBookworm_ that a user (one called _Mrs. H. Parker_) had added them to their favourite authors list. The other two were more reviews for the story _Realize_.

Harry shut the lid of the laptop and picked it up. A murmur of _Nox_ turned off the lights in the living room. Carefully he made his was through the dark and up the stairs. He slipped into bed next to Hermione and took her in his arms. Harry's last thoughts before sleep overtook him was wondering what exactly _WitchyBookworm's_ _Realize_ was.

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself as she walked towards Harry's office. She had posted another chapter of _Realize_ the previous night and had gotten really encouraging reviews for it. She was nearing the end of the story and had already planned out the epilogue.

She couldn't help but wonder what her next story should be about.

She gave Harry's assistant a small wave before walking into his office. Her fiancé was bent over his desk reviewing the paperwork sprawled on his large desk. He also looked _delicious_ in his Auror uniform. Perhaps her next story would feature an Auror Henry Parker… Yes, oh yes. That sounded like a fantastic idea.

His head lifted and he smiled at her. She sauntered over to his desk and bent down to kiss him.

"Good evening Auror Potter," she said coyly. "Will you be going home with me?"

His eyes drifted to the clock on his desk and he frowned. He saw that it was already 6:30pm. He circled her waist with his arms and brought her down to sit on his lap. "I'm afraid not, love. Shacklebolt has got his knickers in a twist and is chasing me for my case reviews. I need to get these done by tomorrow."

She smoothed the frown between his eyebrows by placing her hand on his cheek. "That's alright. I'll cook something you can easily heat up once you're home then. Just try not to be too late, okay?"

He burrowed his face into her hair and breathed deeply. "You're the best. I'll see you later?"

Hermione stood from his lap and kissed his cheek. "Of course. I'll see you later."

He watched as she walked out of his office.

* * *

Hermione felt cold and hot all at once. Her sleepy brain was confused as she tried to decipher what was happening around her. The last thing she remembered doing was waiting for Harry to be home. She had gone to bed wearing only a little scrap of lace since she wanted to surprise him. He had taken longer at work than she expected and she fell asleep waiting. She blinked her bleary eyes to try and see in the darkness.

The first thing she noticed was that she couldn't see anything not because it was too dark but because she was blindfolded. Something soft and silky was tied over her eyes obscuring her view.

The next thing she noticed was that her hands were tied as were her legs. She gasped and tried to pull against the restraints but was even more surprised that there were no physical restraints. She was bound only by strong magic.

The heat she felt on her leg grew and she realized it was a hand stroking her bare leg. The caresses were longer, the smooth strokes covering more surface area dispersing the heat throughout her body. She knew that touch.

"Harry," she gasped. Her chest swelled as his fingers traced over thighs.

"I missed you, Hermione," he said. He sounded closer to her and she turned her head towards his direction. The hand playing on her thighs was getting closer and closer to her lace covered core.

"I missed you too," she rasped. "Let me see you."

He hummed and withdrew his hand. "Not yet, love. Let me do this for you."

She was about to ask what it was that he planned on doing to her when she felt the scraps of lace disappear from her body. She was left naked on the bed straining against the invisible bonds that held her in place. Then Hermione felt his lips circle one of her hard nipples. She moaned low and deep as he twirled his tongue over the peak. His other hand came to play with her other breast. He pinched and pulled on the pebble before switching his ministrations.

Hermione's head was swimming in pleasure. Her breasts were one of her most sensitive parts and it drove her absolutely crazy when Harry played with them.

Harry stopped his touches and licks and Hermione groaned at the loss of contact. She heard Harry laugh, low and deep, and the sound caused a fluttering in her belly.

"Be patient, Hermione," he chastised playfully. She felt him lick her nipples once again and cried out in surprise when she felt something clamp down on one of her peaks. He licked the other bud before the same tightness closed around it.

"Oh god!" Hermione cried in pleasure. Her chest heaved as she felt the delicious sting of pain the nipple clamps elicited on her body.

She and Harry have gotten more adventurous in the bedroom over the years they were together. The implements stocked inside one of the bedside tables were proof of that, though they don't always use them when they made love. The clamps were nothing new to Hermione, but it's been a while since they have been used.

Through the fog of dizzying pleasure, Hermione felt the clamps change temperature. They grew warm as if someone was licking them before growing cold like ice. She felt herself grow wetter when she realized that Harry had magiced them since they certainly never did _that_ before. She groaned when Harry tugged on the chain between her breasts.

"Do you like that?" He whispered in her ear. His large palm stroked down the middle of her breast, down her torso and across her stomach to finally cup her aching centre.

"Yes," she moaned. He stroked her cleft with one long finger before dipping the digit inside her. Her hips lifted as much as the restraints would allow to meet his finger. Slowly he pumped sending her hips bucking under his hand. He added another finger into her tightness and she mewled.

Underneath the blindfold, Hermione's eyes were screwed shut. Pants of pleasure escaped her lips as Harry played her body so expertly. He knew just how to touch her, caress her. He knew every single thing that drove her crazy and executed them expertly.

She felt him withdrew his fingers from her dripping centre. Then, one finger traced down her slit and started to play with her tight rosebud.

"Oh Harry," she gasped. His caress was gentle; the prodding tentative and sweet. He circled the entrance and coated it with her own wetness. His thumb started to play with her slit as his index finger continued the slow circles at the entrance of her anus.

When the tip of his finger broke through the barrier of muscle, they groaned simultaneously. He lowered his digit gently into her tight arse before withdrawing slightly. He did it again but moved his finger deeper this time.

"Harry, _please_," Hermione moaned. "Let me… let me _see_ you…" She begged. She was so loss, the pleasure too much. Her nipples ached in the most delicious way possible and his ministrations on her clit and her arse were driving her crazy.

"Not yet," he breathed, his voice hoarse.

She whimpered when he added a finger in her arse. She felt something hot and wet on her clit and realized it was his mouth. Wetness seeped out of her core and a long moan escaped her lips. He ate her like she was his last meal as his fingers continued their torturous exploit in her anus. He withdrew suddenly, both fingers and mouth. She heard the faintest whisper from him before he resumed licking her cleft.

She felt _something_ replace his fingers in her behind and she screamed. It was long and thicker than the width of his two fingers but smaller than his cock. She felt his hands on her thighs spreading her open so it couldn't be his hands.

"Oh god," Hermione whimpered when she realized it was his _magic_ that was fucking her. It was too much. Her nerve endings were sizzling and she knew she was so close to the edge.

"_Please_, Harry," she begged wantonly.

His mouth stopped its playing on her core and the movement in her arse slowed down but didn't cease. Her blindfold was suddenly off and she blinked. She saw Harry still in his Auror uniform knelt on the bed between her spread and restrained legs. He looked at her so intensely, those emerald green eyes blazing in the darkness of their bedroom. His uniform was wrinkled but _god,_ he still looked so good in it. She could see his hard, thick cock straining against his trousers. A quick glance down her own body made her groan. The sight of her restrained with those magic implements doing wonders to her body made her hotter and her temperature spiked.

Harry looked at the woman he loved more than life itself and breathed. She was so fucking sexy spread out underneath him like that. Without breaking their gaze, Harry unzipped his trousers and withdrew his stone hard cock. One hand gripped it tightly and stroked while she licked her lips. A whisper left his lips and the restraints on her legs disappeared. She spread her legs wider to accommodate him and he hooked his arms underneath her thighs.

She breathed when she felt the head of his thickness prod her centre. With one swift thrust of his powerful hips, he sheathed his hard cock in her.

"God, Hermione," Harry groaned. She was so wet and so _tight_ around his cock. He held in place for a second letting her acclimate to the fullness.

Hermione's lips were parted wantonly as she breathed heavily. She felt like she was on fire. Her whole body was hot and glistening with sweat. Her fists clenched above her when he slowly started to move.

The rhythm he set was leisurely and unhurried. He matched the steady movement of the magic cock in her ass with his own thrusts. He whispered and the restraints on her hands disappeared. He watched with hooded eyes as one hand fisted against her chest while the other hand clutched the blankets. He was impossibly hard and the moans of his name from the parted lips of his fianceé drove him wild.

Harry sped up his thrusting. He drew his cock in and out of her tight, warm, heat with purposeful movements of his hips. He was of mind to direct the other cock in her ass to move faster as well.

Hermione screamed at the fullness she experienced. She shut her eyes for the sight of Harry fucking her both ways in his uniform was _too much_ for her. She felt herself climbing closer and closer to the precipice. Her lips were parted and mindlessly she closed them around her own finger and sucked.

The sight of her so loss in her pleasure only spurned Harry. With practiced movements, Harry withdrew from her and turned her over.

"Get on all fours," Harry ordered with a growl. Hermione did as he commanded and bit her lip when the chain between her breasts hang low inciting delicious sting on her nipples.

His hardness sheathed inside her cunt again. His thrusts were harder now. She felt so full, so stretched, so positively erotic and knew she was close.

She felt him bent over her back and reach under her, never breaking his rhythm. His hand tugged on the chain of the clamps holding her nipples hostage.

Hermione screamed his name as she came.

Her tight heat spasmed around him and with a deep groan Harry followed after her.

* * *

Harry and Hermione laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms after getting cleaned up following their lovemaking. Hermione's back was to Harry's front as she looked at their clasped hands in front of her. His thumb was tracing lazy patterns on her palm and she smiled.

"That was… _wow,_" she whispered. She felt his chest shake with laughter behind her.

"I'm glad you think so. I was a little... inspired," he answered. She turned around so they were facing each other. His eyes were playful.

"Inspired? By what?" Hermione asked. A hand instinctively went to play with his hair. She could never stop doing this.

"Your story," Harry replied simply. Her hand stilled and Hermione looked at Harry wide-eyed. A boyish grin graced his lips.

"W-what?" She stammered.

Harry grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "I read _Realize_. It's very good, Hermione," he said.

He watched as a blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck. "I… what… _how_?" She asked aghast.

"I was putting away your laptop one night and saw the notifications. I didn't think much of it until I was reminded of _WitchyBookworm's Realize_ when I picked up _Henry Parker_ again. So I searched online and… found your writing," he explained.

"Oh my god," Hermione said, mortified. "I'm so embarrassed." She buried her head in his chest.

"Hey now, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione," Harry said and stroked her hair. "It's a _really_ good story and it seems like a lot of people are fans. _I'm_ a fan too. You write very well."

"That's not the point!" She spluttered. "I write about… _sex_ and… and _smut_!"

His chest shook again in laughter and Hermione swatted him. "Well, that's true. But you write the sex and the smut _very_ well. Like I said… I was inspired."

"Still…" Hermione said weakly and chewed her bottom lip.

He turned them over and looked down at her. The blush was still at full force but he could tell she was warming to the idea of him finding out her secret.

"I really won't mind if you use _me_ for inspiration," he said coyly with a wink.

He surprised a laugh from her. "You're ridiculous," she said, shaking her head.

He laid back down next to her and drew her to his chest. "Maybe you can write about Henry finding out that Hannah writes fanfiction," he suggested in a mumble. Hermione laughed again and he yawned. They were quiet and Hermione soon felt Harry's breath steady as he succumbed to sleep.

Hermione smiled.

Perhaps she might just do as he suggested.

After all, _he_ was her greatest inspiration.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **My boyfriend found out I wrote fanfiction _and_ posted it online _and_ actually had readers so a similar conversation was had. Now he keeps asking me if I've updated "The Big Story" yet. So for my readers out there waiting on SF updates, don't you worry - I've got someone constantly reminding me! To my boyfriend, if you're reading this - hey, love.

This was written for Harmony and Co's 2K celebration. Congratulations, guys! If you're not already a member, I suggest you head on over to Facebook and join the group!

Happy birthday, Harry.


End file.
